This invention relates to a storage container for cremation ashes.
As a technique for disposal of the dead body, cremation is becoming more popular for various reasons. Cremation generates ashes which are of course of greatly reduced volume relative to the volume of the original body. The ashes are wholly hygienic and have little bodily material but it remains a problem as to how to dispose of the ashes. In some cases ashes are spread at a particularly preferred location of the deceased. In some cases the ashes are interred in an urn so as to provide a burial plot which can act as a memorial although the burial plot is of course significantly reduced in dimension relative to the conventional burial plot for the interred body.
In other cases the ashes are stored in an urn or other container which can be displayed as a memorial or ornament in the home of a relative or which can be simply stored away. Little attention has been given to the development of containers or urns suitable for this purpose and in many cases the container is simply an open container into which the ashes are poured and from which the ashed can be spilled if the container is tipped or upset.
It is one object of the present invention, therefore, to provide an improved storage container for cremation ashes.